


Strangers

by FleetSparrow



Series: Story a Day in May 2019 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Hector Platt just wants to be alone and quiet.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Story a Day in May. These stories will be basically unedited, except for spelling, etc.

Hector Platt wanted nothing more than to get home from his job and relax with his cat, Mabel, and enjoy a nice cup of tea. Unfortunately, like every day, getting home required him to travel the subway. His therapist had told him to try listening to calming music, or to listen to an audiobook while he traveled. This would help him reduce his anxiety. And so, Hector being the kind of man who always did what he was told, pulled out a cheap pair of headphones, plugged them into his phone, and began to listen.

He was barely a stop into his trip when a man stepped on his foot. He winced, shutting his eyes tight at the pain. When he opened his eyes again, Hector glared at the back of the man’s head as he continued down the compartment. He shut his eyes, hoping the soothing narration would calm him. As he listened, his mind wandered back to the car. People could be so rude nowadays. It was as though common courtesy had fallen out of favor among people.

Something hard and large knocked him into the woman beside him, and Hector’s eyes snapped open. The woman was yelling something at him and hitting him with her purse. He tried to explain what had happened—it seemed a large backpack had come swinging at him—but it was to no use. He couldn’t hear himself, and it seemed the woman wasn’t listening anyway. He sat up, apologizing profusely, and scooted to the edge of his seat.

His audiobook had skipped a few chapters, and was now describing a scene with horrific detail. Hector listened, terrified, until a mariachi band started up inside the car. Yes, that was the answer. There would be no peace and quiet until he was alone. He stood up very casually, equally casually picking up his briefcase, before, extremely casually, bashing the brains out of the guitar player.

He picked up the fallen guitar and took out the backpack kid. The guitar broken, he grabbed the backpack and swung it at the woman beside him, who struck the pole beside her with a sickening thud. He took the trumpet from the last player and jammed it in his mouth. The man who had stepped on him came back down the car, and Hector turned on him. His eyes wild with fury, Hector took up his briefcase again, swinging it in a wide arc until it smashed into the man’s skull.

The subway car was covered in blood and carnage. Hector sat down, put his headphones back on, and restarted his audiobook.


End file.
